Kirby: Rise of Dark Shard
by transformerskirby
Summary: Kirby meets new friends on this advanture.Not good with summaries. ;Rated just incase.
1. Chapter 1

KIRBY: RISE OF DARK STAR

CHAPTER 1:

NIGHT SLASH THEIF

One cold cool night in Dream Land all the food was suddenly disappeared into thin air. The next day, people went to city hall about it. "All the crops are gone!" said an angry farmer, "Where's my food- food?" said a little girl, "QUIET DOWN!" said the mayor. "Now then, who thinks it's that annoying pink blob, Kirby." Said the mayor looking at them. Then everyone raised their hands and said, "Kirby's the THEIF!"

In a small home on a grassy meadow, slept a pink blob on a small bed. Soon a purple blob began tapping on the pink blob's window, and began talking, "Kirby wake up? WAKE YOUR LAZY SELF UP, KIRBY!" Soon the pink blob was on the floor moaning and groaning and walked over to the window and said, "Pur-pur-ple whhy diddid youuuu wakkke meee uppp soooo earlllly," said Kirby yawning. "Because its 9:00 A.M. and there's no food!" said Purple angrly. Kirby and Purple are bff, even through Kirby's a boy and Purple's a girl.

Kirby got up and ran outside and said, "What do you mean?" Do to the fact he was sleeping, he didn't know that the food had all vanished. Purple said, "All the food in town vanished in thin air." As Kirby and Purple headed to town to see what happened last night. But, not knowing about the dark shadow following them.

But, before they could walk another step a huge wind blow them up in the air. Both fell on an island, and were inconsistencies. Until a bomb explosion woke them u, and they decided to investigate. They found a small little thing with two legs, two small arms, a blue hat on its head, a shirt, that looks like it could be a dress. And then a red thing, jumped out of a tree, and shot a beam at the little thing, the red thing didn't even have a mouth, all it had was a big eye.

The little blue thing grabbed a bomb and threw it. "Hi!" "Hi!" said Purple and Kirby. Both figures stopped and looked at them. "Who the hell are you two?" said the blue thing. "I'm Kirby and this is Purple." said Kirby.

"Hehehehe." Said the red figure. "What's so funny?!" said Purple annoyed. "You two, look like that grey figure." Said the red thing. "Anyways, my name is Waddle Doo and this is Poppy Bro JR." said the red thing. "What grey figure?" said Kirby confessed?

"If you want to know battle us!" said Poppy Bro JR., grabbing out a bomb. "Sure thing, prepare to lose." said Purple and Kirby. As Waddle Doo shot a beam at them, which they dodged easily. Then, Kirby pulled his red bandana and Purple pulled out her blue bandana and put it on their heads. Poppy Bro JR. grabbed a bomb and threw it at them, but then got punched on the side by Purple.

Kirby quickly picked up Waddle Doo and threw him across the meadow. Purple also did the same thing only with Poppy Bro JR. Which caused both figures to collide together. And fall face first to the ground and moaned. "Had a enough." Said Purple, willing to continue to fight. Both nodded yes.

Kirby and Purple took off their bandanas and putted them away. Waddle Doo got off the ground and onto his feet and said, "The grey figure calls himself Dark Shard." "He has killed many people including our peaceful people." Said Poppy Bro Jr. "Worst, he doesn't even kill them but, he turns them evil and makes them attack their families." said Waddle Doo. "That's horrible!" said Purple angrily. "I knew." said Poppy Bro JR. "I know the way to Dark Shard's lair." said Waddle Doo. "Ok, lets go and stop Dark Shard." said Kirby and Purple. "The first place we need to go is Dyna Blade's nest." said Poppy Bro JR. And so all four of them headed out to Dyna Blade's nest.

---

**I do not own Kirby or related characters they belongs to Nintendo.**

**I do own Dark Shard,Purple,,Tilla,Tillo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby: Rise of Dark Star

Chapter 2: Dyna Blade's Nest

As the group continued their way to Dyna Blade's nest. A huge gust of wind came and blow them forward. "What the hell was that!" said Purple. "Hmmmm, the wind here is never that strong?" said Poppy Bro Jr. "Its Dyna Blade!" said Waddle Doo scarily. Soon Dyna Blade landed in front of them and looked down to see them.

"Don't move." said Waddle Doo. "Ok." said Kirby and Purple. Dyna Blade began flapping both of its wings angrily and caused a huge wind to blow them away. "AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA!" they all screamed as Dyna Blade kept flapping its wings and blowing them everywhere. Purple landed in a lake, Poppy Bro JR. landed in a meadow, Waddle Doo landed in a jungle, and Kirby landed in Dyna Blade's nest. "Where am I?" said Kirby looking around him and seeing three baby birds looking at him.

Purple swam out of the lake and flew out. 'Where is everyone?' Purple thought. Soon Poppy Bro JR. got to his feet and saw Purple. To get Purple's attention, Poppy Bro JR. threw one of his bombs near her. "What the hell?" Purple said before she saw Poppy Bro JR. "Bomb Boy!" said Purple happily to see him and she flew down to him.

"Where is everyone?" said Poppy Bro JR. "Who knows Bomby." said Purple softly. "Get away from ME!" screamed Kirby as the baby birds got closer to him. Purple quickly hearing the scream and said, "This way Bomb Boy and quickly." Both ran towards the scream.

Until all of a sudden Waddle Doo came running and hit Poppy Bro JR. "What the hell was that for!" said Poppy Bro JR. angrily as he rubbed his head. "Hey Beamie." said Purple happily to see their friend is not harmed. "Sorry Poppy, but when I heard someone scream, I ran in fear." said Waddle Doo shaking. "You're afraid of Pinkie's scream." said Purple giggling.

"Pinkie, who's that?" said Waddle Doo confused. "Pinkie, Kirby." Said Purple looking at him with the WTF are you like two years old. "Alright then lets go and see what's the big deal." said Poppy Bro JR. As the group of three went to see why Kirby screamed. Then, they saw what terrified them, it was Kirby getting pecked and looked like blood coming out of his mouth.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" roared Purple, as if she was going to kill them. Kirby heard her voice and opened one of his eyes to see. Soon Poppy Bro JR. pulled out one of his bombs and threw it at them. Then Waddle Doo shot his beam at them. While, Purple ran to Kirby. "Pur-rrr-ple?" said Kirby weakly. "No." said Purple smiling, "Team Kirby." she said still smiling.

Soon Dyna Blade saw this and swooped down and screeched. Purple and Kirby saw this and both pulled out their bandanas. But, soon Dyna Blade reached out, Purple quickly pushed Kirby out of the way. "Purple!" screamed Kirby. AAAAHHHHHAAAAAA!" screamed Purple, as Dyna Blade grabed her by its sharp beck, and held her by her small purple leg.

Kirby quickly put on his bandana while, Purple's was still in her hand. As Waddle Doo came to attack, something red and dripping hit his eye. Then he looked up to see that the leg, that was in Dyna Blade's mouth was bleeding. Then, Kirby became enraged and wanted to hurt Dyna Blade so badly. Poppy Bro Jr. pulled out one of his bombs, while Waddle Doo began shooting his beam, and Kirby got his punches and kicks ready. All of them attacked and Dyna Blade screeched letting Purple fall to the hard cold ground.

Before, she could Kirby grabbed her and floated her safely to the ground. As she thanked him, Kirby blushed as they looked at each other still holding hands. "Can you let go of my hands." said Purple looking at him. "Oh sorry." Said Kirby shyly and heating up. "Just what about Bird- ahhhha-." screamed Purple as she moved her wounded leg.

"Give me your bandana." said Kirby with his hand out. "Ok?" questioned Purple but, did it. Kirby took Purple's bandana and wrapped around her leg. "Good as new." said Kirby looking at the now wrapped leg. "One problem Kirby, Bird Brain." Said Purple pointing at Dyna Blade.

As Dyna Blade saw what Kirby just did for Purple. Dyna Blade smiled happily and flow away with its kids behind it. As the four looked and waved good-bye to Dyna Blade. The group moved slowly do to Purple's leg. "Where do we go next." Asked Poppy Bro JR.

"I think first we should first took Purple to a doctor." said Kirby looking at Purple. "Yeah, your right." said Purple looking at her leg. "I know a doctor who's not far from here." said Waddle Doo. "Well, then who, or what's his name?" said Kirby in a confused tone. "His name is Dr. Scar, and he's like you two only he is white with black feet. As the team headed to find this mysterious doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirby: Rise of Dark Star

Chapter 3: Dr. Scar's Lab

As the group continued their way to the mysterious doctor's office. But, all of a sudden two small figures with small wings on their backs, two small hands shaped like baseballs, two small feet shaped like baseballs, too. As the two flow right pass the group and in to deeper parts of the forest. "Who were they?" asked Kirby looking at the direction the figures flow. "I have no idea. Who or what those were?" said Waddle Doo also looking at the direction.

"Come on guys, we can't just get side tracked like this." said Poppy Bro JR. pointing at Purple's leg. "You're right." said Kirby looking on the ground. "So where is this strange doctor's office?" asked Purple looking around. "Who are you calling a strange doctor?!" came a voice from behind them. Soon a white figure with black feet came to them looking at them with the WTH face are you four. "My name is Dr. Scar." said the white figure.

"Why do they call you Dr. Scar?" questioned Purple. "They call me Dr. Scar because of this scar on my face." said Dr. Scar pointing at one long scar on his face. "Anyways this is Purple, Poppy Bro JR., Waddle Doo, and I'm Kirby." said Kirby. "Anyways, Purple has a wound leg and do you think you could heal it or fix it fast." asked Poppy Bro JR. pointing at Purple's blue bandana, which was now almost red do to the blood, that was wrapped around her leg. "Yes!" said Dr. Scar who was looking at Purple's wrapped leg and then said, "Tilla and Tillo, we finally got another customer on our hands."

"Its about time." said a soft voice coming to them quickly. "You four I'd like you to meet my assistances Tilla and Tillo." said Dr. Scar pointing at the two smaller figures that appeared early. "Hello, my name is Tilla." said the small dark pink one with a yellow bow on her head. "Hi, I'm Tillo." said the dark green. "Nice to meet you." said the group.

"What the hell happened to your leg?!" said Tilla looking at Purple's leg. "Hehehehe, funny story about that you see-" but soon Purple was cut off by Poppy Bro JR. "Dyna Blade bit her leg." shouted Poppy Bro Jr. "So you see our job is to heal or fix her leg." said Dr. Scar. "Ok, but why did Dyna Blade attack you, normally it doesn't attack strangers like that?" said Tillo confusedly. "Maybe it has something do with all the food gone in town." said Purple looking up at the sky.

"That's right." said Kirby looking at Purple and then continued, "Maybe Dyna Blade thought that we were Dark Shard." "So, Dark Shard has returned to claim his revenge." said Dr. Scar crossing his arms. "What revenge, is it on us?!" said Poppy Bro Jr. "No not on you guys, but millions of years ago a figure like your purple friend sacrificed her life to stop Dark Shard and his master plans." said Dr. Scar with his eyes closed. "My grandmother." said Purple looking at Dr. Scar.

"Yes, and also my first love." said Dr. Scar with a tear running down his face. "So you're saying that Purple may have to do the same thing, like what her grandmother did years ago." said Kirby shocked at what he was hearing. "Yes." said Dr. Scar sadly, "But, if we can stop Dark Shard before his plans come accordingly to what he wants them to." "Then what are we doing just sitting around, come on we have a leg to heal." said Tilla pointing at Purple. So the group walked to Dr. Scar's lab, but Purple and Kirby walked slower do to the fact that Purple may have to die to save everyone.

"Purple is something wrong?"questioned Kirby looking at his friend who was looking at the ground sadly. "No, nothing is wrong Kirby." said Purple softly and sadly. "Don't worry Purple we will stop Dark Shard and return all the food." said Kirby looking at Purple and blushing. "Ok, we're here." said Dr. Scar opening his office door. "Purple just sit on the bed with the white paper on it and the rest of you can sit on the folding chairs." said Dr. Scar pointing at the bed with one hand and the other pointing at the chairs.

As, they all sat where they were supposed to, Dr. Scar began unwrapping Purple's leg. But, when he finished unwrapping there was only a small scar on her leg. "Are you sure Dyna Blade bit your leg?" questioned Dr. Scar. "Yes, why." asked Purple looking at him with a WTH are you talking about. "Because, now there is only a small scar." said Dr. Scar pointing at the small scar that was almost impossible to.

"It most of healed." said Purple. "Ooooo well, Tilla and Tillo it already healed." signed Dr. Scar. "Ooooowwwww." signed Tilla and Tillo. "But, you know if you wanted to you can join us." said Purple. "Yeah, you know we do need doctors just incase, we get hurt or sick." said Kirby happily. "Yah!" said Tilla and Tillo. "But what about you teacher?" asked Tilla.

"Don't worry about me." Said Dr. Scar smiling sadly, "You two have helped me out a lot, but right now they need you more then I do." "But, we can't just leave you." said Tilla sadly. "Don't worry besides I may need to help out any coming travels, who come this way." said Dr. Scar putting his hand on Tilla. "You're right, and now we are the doctors in chared." said Tilla smiling. "And besides I may just slow you guys down, if I come." said Dr. Scar smiling.

And so as the group of six waved good – bye to Dr. Scar and continued their journey. "Why are they always so behind us?" asked Tilla who was looking at Purple and Kirby, who were like 5 feet away from the group. "Its because they're friends and if Purple does have to die, well then, they have to make use of the time they have left." said Poppy Bro JR. "Ooooo." said Tilla who stopped looking at Purple and Kirby. "Purple, even if you have to die remember you're always my friend." said Kirby smiling and blushing. "We're friends forever no matter what happens." said Purple smiling and blushing.

As Purple and Kirby got caught up with the group. "So, where do we go next?" asked Kirby. "River falls." said Waddle Doo. "Ooo yeah, I've heard of that place, its said to be romantic for couples." said Tillo. The minute Purple and Kirby heard romantic and couples they just blacked out and froze, while the others continued to walk, and then Purple and Kirby looked at each other. "Hey are you guys coming or what." asked Poppy Bro JR. looking at Purple and Kirby. "Huh, oh yeah coming." said Purple and Kirby looking at each other and blushing. "I feel the worst if Purple does die like you did Crystal." whispered Dr. Scar who watched the group leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirby: Rise of Dark Star

Chapter 4: River Falls Disaster

As the group came closer to River Falls a huge explosion caused them to tumble on the ground. "What the hell was that?!" said Purple looking around. "The falls most be under attacked by someone." said Tillo. "Please stop, the falls are suppose to be romantic and be blown up!" said a panicked voice that came from the River Falls. "That voice, I've heard it from somewhere?" said Tilla looking in front of her.

"Come guys lets go check it out." said Kirby pointing to where the explosion hit. All of them nodded their heads yes. Soon the group was face to face to the River Falls that were nearly gone. Purple then noticed a blue figure that was badly hurt. 'He's hurt, I need to go help him.' thought Purple looking at the blue figure.

As the others tried to look for a way down, Purple just floated down to the blue figure. 'Purple? Where is she going?' thought Kirby looking at Purple, who was going to the ground. "Are you ok?" Purple asked the blue figure. "No, they took it away from me." said the blue figure. "Who are they and what did they take?" questioned Purple looking at the blue figure.

"Its alright, you don't have to know." said the blue figure and then continued, "My name is Blue, what's yours?" "My full name is StarDrain 'Purple' Galaxy, but you can just call me Purple." said Purple smiling. "Hey Purple, so this is why you came down." said Kirby walking to Purple. "Are these friends of yours?" asked Blue looking at the different coming closer to him and Purple. "Yup, this Kirby, Poppy Bro JR., Waddle Doo, Tilla and Tillo." said Purple pointing at her friends.

"Hey, Blue long time no see." said Tilla giggling. "You two know each other?" asked Purple looking at both of them. "Yah because I loved to see the falls everyday." said Tilla smiling at Purple. "I'm sorry but, I need to find them and take back what they stole." said Blue with much anger. "We'll help you find them and what they stole." said Poppy Bro Jr. smiling.

"But, who are they?" asked Waddle Doo. "They are servants of Meta Knight." said Blue and then continued, "They stole the Star Stick." "What's that?" asked Purple. "It is said that it's the only thing that can destroy Dark Shard." said Blue looking at them. "So, our next stop is on Meta Knight's Ship." said Kirby ready for some action.

And so the group headed out to find Meta Knight's ship and take back the Star Stick. Deeper in the forest a shadow figure watched the group. "So you think you can stop me, well you're just flat out wrong!" said the shadow figure smiling evilly. "Soon, my master plan will be complete and then, no one can stop me." said the shadow figure. Then, the shadow figure disappeared deeper parts of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirby: Rise of Dark Star

Chapter 5: Meta Knight' Ship

As the group ran in a hurry to find Meta Knight's ship and find the Star Stick. "Why do we have to run?!" complained Tilla trying to catch up with the group. "Because if we don't, the galaxy can be at risk." said Blue still running. "Hey, is that it." said Purple pointing at a raight large ship. "Oh crap!" said Waddle Doo seeing how large the ship was.

"So how do we get on?" asked Poppy Bro Jr. "There." said Purple pointing at a door that was wide opened. So, the group all ran as fast as they could to the door. "Everyone here?" asked Kirby. "Yeah." said Purple almost out of breathe.

"So you're in, but where do we go from here?" asked Tillo. "The hanger is where Meta Knight will be and so will the Star Stick." said Blue about to walk, but then Tilla said, "What if its not there then, Meta Knight will kill all of us for sure." "Well what's your idea." said Blue a little pissed off. "Well I think we should slit up." said Tilla happily. "Like what a pair of twos." said Purple not knowing what to say next.

"You know that mit just work." said Tillo. "So, then how are we going to slit up if there is seven of us." said Blue very annoyed. "Well, the first will be Tilla and Tillo, the second will be Waddle Doo and Poppy Bro Jr., the third will be me and Purple and if you want to you can go alone or with one of us." said Kirby smiling. "I think I'd go alone." said Blue leaving them. "Some attidue he gots." said Purple angerly.

"Ok Tilla and Tillo, you guys check the right wing, while Waddle Doo and Poppy Bro Jr. you guys check the left right, while me and Purple check the hallways." said Kirby smiling. Everyone nodded in agreed meant and left. "So, Kirby you'll check every door on the left while, I check every door on the right." said Purple smiling. "Sure." said Kirby smiling and blushing. After about looking thought 200 doors Purple asked, "Did you find anything, Kirby." "No not." said Kirby throwing a box into a pile of garbage.

After awhile of searching, it felt like hours to them. Purple noticed a glow under one of doors. So she opened it and found the Star Stick. As she picked it up something weird happened to her. She felt as if she had all the power.

"Purple, you'd found something." asked Kirby looking at Purple hadn't moved for a few mintines. Huh, oh yeah I found what we're looking for." said Purple smiling and turning to show Kirby the Star Stick. "Ok, now we have to get the others and get the hell out of here." said Kirby egared to leave. "Right." said Purple smiling. All of sudden Waddle Doo came falling out of the sky and on the ground with Poppy Bro Jr. on top of him.

"What happened to you to." said Purple looking at her weaked friends. "Meta Knight knows we're here." said Poppy Bro Jr. getting off of Waddle Doo. "Ok, so now we just need to find Tilla and Tillo and quickly." said Kirby beginning to run with the others behind him. 'Why did I feel so much power when I first held this.' Purple thought to herself and looking at the Star Stick. But, before long Tilla and Tillo came charging to them knocking down Waddle Doo and Poppy Bro Jr.

"Ok? But, now we need to find the exit." said Kirby. "But, what about Blue?" Tilla asked. "Well, he did say he wanted to go alone and we aren't going to wait forever for him." said Poppy Bro Jr. crossing his arms. "Yeah, you're right, but what are we going to do about the Star Stick?" said Tilla looking at the Star Stick, that was still in Purple's hands. "Why don't you just put it back where you found it." came a voice from behind them.

Soon they were face to face with Meta Knight. "Fat choice." said Tillo ready to fight. "You don't understand only the choosen one can have the Star Stick." said Meta Knight getting annoyed. "So, who is the choosen one." asked Kirby looking around. "The only one who feels a lot of power when he/she holds it.

'Did he just say the one who feels a lot of power.' thought Purple with her eyes widing. As Meta Knight saw Purple's eyes widening he asked, "When you held it for the first time did you feel like you had a lot of power." Purple couldn'I say anything but, just nodded yes. "Fine, your next stop is Valley Hills because you need to know how to train before you go up against Dark Shard." said Meta Knight and then contined by saying, "The exit is that way." he said pointing his hand towards the left. As the group walked off of the ship and then headed towards Valley Hills wondering why he helped them out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirby: Rise of Dark Star

Chapter 6: Valley Hills Training

As the group continued their way to Valley Hills. A sudden wind came and blew them forward. "What is it this time." said Purple angrily. "It was the same wind as before." said Poppy Bro Jr. Then all of them heard a loud screeched and soon were face to face with Dyna Blade again. "An crap." said Waddle Doo looking up at Dyna Blade.

"Good you all made it safely." came a familiar voice from behind them. "Meta Knight, what are you doing here?" questioned Tilla. "If you guys are going up against Dark Shard then you'll need some training." said Meta Knight. "You're going to help us?" said Kirby confused. "Me and Dyna Blade are both going to help you guys." said Meta Knight.

As the group began their training with Meta Knight, but had a hard time because he was so fast. "We can't even touch you." said Tillo. "Because you guys aren't fast enough, remember Dark Shard is going to be even quicker." said Meta Knight looking at the tried team. "You're wrong, Dark Shard just turns into a huge black hole." said Purple looking at him. "How do you know." demanded Meta Knight looking at her.

"Fine, I will battle you to find out." said Meta Knight pulling out his sword. "Ok, this will be fun." said Purple holding the Star Stick. As the two began to fight, what shocked everyone the most was that Purple was faster than Meta Knight. As the Star Stick began to glow strangely again, Meta Knight and Purple stopped fighting just looked at it. Soon it stopped glowing, and everyone just stared at it.

"My guess is that it most sense that Dark Shard's are almost done." said Meta Knight putting his sword away. "What do you mean?!" said Purple looking at him surprised. "It means Dark Shard's plans are almost done." said Meta Knight looking out to the distance. "I have to leave, but don't worry Dyna Blade will help you guys out." said Meta Knight beginning to walk away. "Huh." was what everyone could say.

"I wish you luck on your battle against Dark Shard." said Meta Knight walking away. Soon it was just the group and Dyna Blade, watching Meta Knight walk away. "So now we have to find Dark Shard." said Poppy Bro Jr. looking around. "But, that's going to be impossible because we don't know where to start." said Kirby looking Poppy Bro Jr. "Why don't you just look behind you." came a familiar voice from behind them. As they all turn their heads to be face to face by Blue.

"Thank you for finding the Star Stick for me." said Blue holding out his hand and then continued, "If you don't mind I'd like to have it back." "No, you're Dark Shard." said Purple nodding her head no. "Well, you're not has dumb as you look." Said Blue showing them he was light black with dark black feet. "Incase you're wandering my plans are all done soon this world will be mine." said Dark Shard smiling evilly. "Not if we stop you." said Kirby about to punch him. "All of you are just a bunch of kids with a huge bird what can you save." said Dark Shard laughing.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kirby: Rise of Dark Star

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

As everyone charged at Dark Shard with great force, but he just dodged every move that they did. "You fouls can't even touch me." smirked Dark Shard. As the weakened group managed to get to their feet and all said, "At least we're not aloe or down yet." As Purple just standed their looking at the Star Stick wondering when she should use it. "You red idiot!" said Dark Shard going to punch Waddle Doo so hard that it could kill him.

But, then Purple jumped in front of him and used the Star Stick to block the punch. "Why the hell would you just save someone else?!" said Dark Shard looking at her. "Because they're my friends and saved me before!" said Purple angrily. "Friends I'll never know that word." said Dark Shard laughing. "I can tell what it means or are you just a big baby who doesn't know crap." said Purple smirking.

"Fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." said Dark Shard smiling evilly. Has Dark Shard threw the first punch which Purple dodged easily. "Hey haven't you ever heard ladies first." said Purple kicking him in the face. "Well you're more of a blob girl." said Dark Shard rubbing his face. While the two were battling the others tried to stop Dark Shard's plans.

"What idiot has different passwords for each computer?!" said Poppy Bro Jr. trying to figure out the password to one computer. But, Kirby was to busy watching the fight. As Purple tried to punch Dark Shard but, kept missing. "Face facts you're just to slow to touch me." said Dark Shard laughing evilly. But, soon was punched in the face by Purple. "Who are you calling slow." said Purple smiling.

But, her smile was soon gone when the ground began rubbing like an earthquake. As the rest of the group ran to where Purple is standing. "Soon your world will be mine." said Dark Shard laughing. Soon the group was face to face with a black hole that began sucking up everything. "What are we going to do." said a terrified Tilla.

"My guess is we can just back and watch." said Tillo and suddenly everyone was giving him the 'what' look. "Or we can try to stop it." said Tillo boredly. "Its going to be hard." said Poppy Bro Jr. looking at the black hole. And then they all heard Dyna Blade screeched and with it's left wing it was pointing at a cannon. "Nice job Dyna." said Kirby.

"But, what if the black hole just swallows the missile and takes it somewhere else." said a panicked Tilla. "She's right." said Purple. "Then everyone come with me, but Tilla, Tillo, and Purple you guys tell us if its safe to fire." said Kirby. "I'm so scared, I don't know what to do." said Tilla shaking. "I feel so weak, I feel that I can't do what my grandmother did years ago." said Purple looking at the black hole.

'Purple, you were born to do this.' said Crystal in Purple's head. "So, this is why I was born." said Purple. "What is it Purple?" said Tilla looking at her. "I now know what I was born to do." said Purple holding the Star Stick. "What's that?" said Tillo looking at her.

"I was born to save my home." said Purple began flying to the black hole. "Wait, where are you going?!" said Tilla walking to where Purple was standing. "Come on Tilla, lets tell the others." said Tillo. "Ok." said Tilla walking up to her brother. "Guys, Purple is out there." said Tillo.

"Why is she out there?" said Waddle Doo looking at them. "She said it was what she was born to do." said Tilla sadly. 'Mother I'm finally doing what I was born to do.' thought Purple aloud flying towards the black hole. 'Its time to end this.' thought Purple aloud with the Star Stick glowing. As she came closer to the black hole there was a blinding light and soon the black hole began to close.

"Purple." whispered Kirby looking at the direction to where the black hole was. 'Its over, thank you all, I'll never forget you.' said Purple somewhere far with her eyes closing. "Where did she go?" said Waddle Doo looking at the direction where the black hole was. As a tear came down Kirby's eye wondering where his friend went. All were wondering the same thing where did Purple go.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kirby: Rise of Dark Star

Chapter 8: Never Forgotten

As the others just looked where the blinding light was. "Purple, please be ok." cried Tilla who buried who face on her brother. "Please, don't cry, remember I was born to do this so, please just fire and don't worry about me, I promise it'll be ok." said Purple smiling. "But, you'll die if we fire at the black hole." said Poppy Bro Jr. "I'll die, but it's the only way to save everyone." said Purple sadly. "But, you're my friend Purple I can't just fire at you." said Kirby beginning to cry.

"Remember Kirby we'll always be friends and now you have to do fire no matter how much it hurts." said Purple baggy him to fire. "I'm not going to fire Purple, I can't lose you." said Kirby with his eyes closed and tears coming out of them. "You won't lose me, I'll always be with you." said Purple smiling. "I know that you have to do this, but I can't live without you." said Kirby. "Yes you can, remember Kirby you can do anything without me." said Purple sadly.

"I know, and your friendship has meant a lot to me, but I know you have to save our world just like your grandmother did years ago." said Kirby remembering all the times he had with Purple. "Good – bye Purple…" said Kirby having one hand on the Fire button until he said, "I love you." With that he pushed the button hitting the blinded light. "Thank you Kirby, I never forget you, and I love you too." said Purple smiling happily. Soon the blinding light ended and there was nothing.

"No, not Purple." cried Tilla who had buried her face on the ground. "She saved all of us." said Waddle Doo with his eye having a tear fall from it. "She did what her grandmother did years ago." said Poppy Bro Jr. rubbing the tears off of his eyes. "Purple, please be ok." whimpered Kirby with tears falling from his eyes. Soon the group saw a bright star in the sky.

"Remember, when every you miss me just look at the brightest star in the sky, it'll be me." said Purple smiling. As the group looked at the star and all smiled. And then, Tilla said, "To light the sky from darkness." Everyone just glared at her wondering WTF is she talking about. "It is said that whoever dies and saves their friend is called the light star, a bright star that saves them from an evil star called dark star." said Tillo looking at the star.

As the group just stood there looking at the star. "My guess is now we have a long way back home." said Poppy Bro Jr. rubbing the back of his head. "You're right, but with all the excitement I forgot why we came here." said Kirby still looking at the star. "I believe this is why you came here." said a familiar voice throwing a bag at them. "Meta Knight, why are you here?!" said Tilla surprised to see him.

"I came here to give you the food that was stolen from your town and to say good-bye." said Meta Knight beginning to walk away. "Hey, Dyna Blade do you think you could give us a ride home?" asked Tilla looking at the large bird. As Dyna Blade screeched happily and bend down to let them get on. "Thank you, Dyna Blade." said Tilla walking up on Dyna Blade's left wing to get on its back. Soon everyone was on Dyna Blade's back still looking at the bright star in the sky.

The first stop Dyna Blade made was Dr. Scar's lab to drop off Tilla and Tillo. As Dr. Scar came happily to the door only to be jumped on by Tilla and Tillo. "It's nice to see you two again." said Dr. Scar smiling at the two. As Tilla and Tillo waved bye to the others and then looked the star again. "Why are you two staring at that star?" asked Dr. Scar looking at them. "Because that star is Purple, a true hero." said Tilla smiling. "Lets have something to eat, you two look hungry." said Dr. Scar smiling. "Ok." said Tilla and Tillo running inside.

The next place Dyna Blade stopped was the island that Poppy Bro Jr. and Waddle Doo lived and has both of them waved good-bye to Dyna Blade and Kirby. But, soon they were face to face with their village and soon their friends and family members again. "Poppy where have you been." said a familiar voice to Poppy Bro Jr. and so he looked at the direction of the voice to see his mother. "Mom!" said Poppy Bro Jr. running to he's mother. Soon Waddle Doo came from behind Poppy Bro Jr. "It's nice to see both of you are not harmed in any way." said Mrs. Poppy hugging both of them. 'Thank you Purple.' thought Poppy Bro Jr. and Waddle Doo looking at the star.

The last place Dyna Blade stopped was at Kirby's village. Only to an angry town, all looking at Kirby. "Don't worry I've found all the food and I'm returning it." said Kirby smiling with the bag of food. "So you didn't steal the food." asked a little girl. "No, why?" said Kirby confused. And then Kirby told the town the entire story and about what happened to Purple. Later on Kirby left the town to go back to his small house in the grassy meadow. But, he stopped and looked up at the sky and then walked over to where a daisy bloomed. As Kirby took Purple's blue bandana, a stone and wrote, 'Purple the light star, our savor, a true hero, never forgotten friend, and my first crush by Kirby'. He placed the stone by the daisy with the blue bandana wrapped around the stone. As Kirby began walking home he flashed back to a time when Purple gave him a daisy and said, "This is for you because you're my favorite friend and I love daisies." soon, the flash back ended and a tear ran down Kirby's face and he smiled all the way back to his house. He'll never forget the brave friend he lost or that great adventure he had.

The End


End file.
